Darwin roubou a Teoria da Evolução de Wallace
Alfred Russel Wallace jamais fez tal afirmação, e o que se sabe oficialmente na comunidade científica é que ele e Charles Robert Darwin publicaram conjuntamente, em 1º de julho de 1858, a Teoria da Evolução pela Seleção Natural. Portanto, oficialmente ambos compartilham crédito. Especificamente quanto a seleção natural, sabe-se que Patrick Matthew (1790-1874) a descreveu quase 20 anos antes de "Origem das Espécies". Matthew publicou em 1831, o seu livro "On Naval and Timber Aboration", descrevendo a teoria da selecção natural. O ano desta publicação coincide com o ano que o jovem Darwin zarpou fez sua viagem a bordo do Beagle. Robert Chambers, autor do livro "Vestiges of Creation" (1844), livro bastante popular em 1859, foi lido por Darwin que o classificou como mediocre, neste livro cita a teoria da seleção natural de Mattew que Darwin negou ter lido. Mike Sutton (perito em criminologia na "Nottingham Trent University") concluiu: Com base na preponderância das evidências, não tenho dúvidas nenhumas de que Darwin leu o material presente no livro de Matthew e replicou a sua Matthew descoberta e os seus temas-chave. No seu artigo "Será que Charles Darwin 'emprestou' a teoria da selecção natural?", publicado no The Telegraph, relatando as descobertas de Sutton, a correspondente científica Sarah Knapton concluiu que, "Não só Darwin estava ciente do trabalho de Matthew, como emprestou do mesmo de um modo considerável", provando que "o naturalista Darwin mentiu." Existiam "teorias" de evolução bem antes de Charles Darwin e Alfred Russel Wallace, como as ideías de Jean Baptiste Lamarck e de Georges-Louis Leclerc, ou Conde de Buffon. A inovação registrada na publicação conjunta de 1858 de Darwin e WallaceDarwin & A. R. Wallace. 1858. On the tendency of species to form varieties; and on the perpetuation of varieties and species by natural means of selection. 1 July Journal of the Proceedings of the Linnean Society of London. Zoology 3: 46-50. http://darwin-online.org.uk/EditorialIntroductions/Freeman_TendencyofVarieties.html não é a Teoria da Evolução (mutabilidade dos seres vivos através das gerações, gerando complexidade), mas: *A Teoria da Seleção Natural como seu mecanismo principal. *A ancestralidade comum dos seres vivos. Além disso, provavelmente Darwin tem mais prioridade que Wallace, pois: * Darwin mantinha correspondência com Wallace desde 1857, e o informou que estava trabalhando em uma futura publicação, cujo tema incluía saber "de que maneira espécies e variedades diferem entre si" (esta parte da carta foi grifada provavelmente por Wallace).Darwin, C. R. para Wallace, A. R., 1º de maio de 1857. Darwin Correspondence Project. http://www.darwinproject.ac.uk/darwinletters/calendar/entry-2086.html * Existem cartas de Darwin que são evidências de sua prioridade, por exemplo, para Joseph Hooker em janeiro de 1844, em que o evolucionista comunica estar convencido de que as espécies não são imutáveis, e sugere que os mecanismos evolutivos de Lamarck estão equivocados, uma evidência de que já tinha pensado em algo diferente. Talvez seleção natural.Darwin, C. R. para Hooker, J. D. 11 de janeiro de 1844. http://www.darwinproject.ac.uk/darwinletters/calendar/entry-729.html E outra carta para Hooker em 1857, em que Darwin diz ter terminado um capítulo sobre híbridos no qual estava trabalhando há três meses.Darwin, C. R. para Hooker, J. D., 25 de dezembro de 1857. http://www.darwinproject.ac.uk/darwinletters/calendar/entry-2194.html Este capítulo é notoriamente dedicado à Seleção Natural, como se confere no livro A Origem das Espécies, publicado em 1859 após a descoberta independente de Wallace. * Em sua carta a Wallace em 22 de dezembro de 1857Darwin, C. R. para Wallace, A. R., 22 de dezembro de 1857. http://www.darwinproject.ac.uk/darwinletters/calendar/entry-2192.html, Darwin cita Edward Blyth, curador de museu que em 1837 havia escrito uma teoria de seleção natural (que Darwin provavelmente veio a conhecer apenas após ter formulado a sua própria teoria equivalenteTalk Origins. Darwin's Precursors and Influences, 2003. http://www.talkorigins.org/faqs/precursors/precursnatsel.html). Edward Blyth poderia ter sido uma fonte primária, tanto para Wallace, quanto para Darwin. Entretanto, Blyth acreditava que a seleção natural levasse as variedades à degeneração. * Ainda existem manuscritos de Darwin de 1842 e de 1844 que são esboços da Teoria da Evolução pela Seleção Natural.The Complete Work of Charles Darwin Online. THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE ORIGIN OF SPECIES - TWO ESSAYS WRITTEN IN 1842 AND 1844. http://darwin-online.org.uk/content/frameset?itemID=F1556&viewtype=text&pageseq=1 Para aqueles que ainda assim acham que Wallace foi um pobre coitado, ludibriado (mesmo que de maneira consentida) por Darwin, cabe lembrar que Wallace dedicou boa parte de seus estudos à biogeografia, sendo que os grandes domínios biológicos que todo biogeógrafo hoje usa foram delimitados por Wallace, e seu crédito nunca é desmerecido. Wallace recebeu homenagens até o fim da vida (que foi muito longa por sinal), sendo que ele mesmo não aguentava mais receber convites pra prêmios e homenagens. Wallace realmente nunca foi rico como Darwin, mas não morreu desamparado e abandonado, tendo sido o primeiro cientista a receber uma aposentadoria oficial da coroa britânica por interceção de Darwin, como reconhecimento por seu trabalho. Uma releitura nos trabalhos de Patrick Mattew citado pelo famoso livro de Robert Chambers, nos faz deduzir que tanto Wallace como Darwin, poderiam ter se emprestaram de suas idéias. Mattew na época contestou imediatamente enviando uma carta no ano de 1860, logo depois de ter lido uma crítica/análise ao livro "A Origem das Espécies" no "Gardeners’ Chronicle", Matthew enviou imediatamente uma carta à editora, alertando para o facto da teoria de Darwin não ser nada de novo visto que ele havia publicado a essência da mesma teoria no seu livro de 1831. Será que isto tem alguma importância? À medida que a origem do princípio fundamental de Darwin, "Por Meio da Selecção Natural", é alvo de crítica crescente, também o é a própria relevância da selecção natural - até mesmo dentro da indústria evolutiva. A história da selecção natural como o "meio" mecanismo através do qual ocorre a origem das novas espécies tem sido tortuosa. Por altura da publicação do livro "A Origem das Espécies", Darwin foi desafiado até pelos seus colegas, incluindo Charles Lyell e Joseph D. Hooker. Na sua autobiografia, Darwin ressalvou: Lyell e Hooker, embora eles me ouvissem com interesse, nunca pareciam estar de acordo. Tentei uma ou duas vezes explicar a homens capazes o que é que eu queria dizer com Selecção Natural, mas sem dúvida alguma, falhei. O professor John Beatty (Universidade de British Columbia) comenta: Lyell acusou Darwin de "deificar" a selecção natural ao atribuir a ela o tipo de criatividade que deveria ser reservada ao Criador. Desde então, a controvérsia em torno da selecção natural como agente da "Origem das Espécies" continuou por todo o século 20. As contradições em torno da definição própria da selecção natural também não ajudaram. Darwin entrou em contradição consigo mesmo em pelos menos 15 aspectos importantes da selecção natural - tal como detalhado no livro "Darwin, Then and Now, the Most Amazing Story in the History of Science" ( ). Passados que estão mais de 150 anos, as críticas à selecção natural chegam-nos até de Richard Dawkins, um dos principais defensores de Darwin: Como forma de simplificar as coisas, nós falamos das mutações como o primeiro passo do processo Darwiniano, e a selecção natural como o segundo. Mas isto é enganador se isso sugere que a selecção natural fica por perto à espera duma mutação que é ou rejeitada ou adoptada, e depois a espera começa. As coisas podem ter sido desta forma: a selecção natural desse tipo provavelmente funcionaria algures no universo, mas como matéria factual, neste planeta, as coisas não funcionam assim. Nas palavras de Lyn Margulis: Darwin foi brilhante ao converter a "selecção natural" num termo "divino", uma expressão que poderia substituir a palavra "Deus" (...). No entanto. o que é verdadeiramente a "selecção natural"? É o falhanço de se atingir o potencial biótico. E é quantitativo. A Selecção Natural é intrinsecamente um processo de eliminação. Margulis diz, portanto, que "a selecção Natural ocorre a toda a hora, mas ela é um processo e eliminação" - e não um agente criador responsável pela origem de novas espécies. A alegação de Darwin de "descendência com modificação" como algo causado pela selecção natural é uma falácia linguística. Fazendo essencialmente a mesma alegação, o professor James Shapiro da Universidade de Chicago, reconhece: É importante notar que a selecção natural nunca levou à formação duma espécie nova como postulou Darwin. Isto leva-nos a ver que, no século 21, a selecção natural ou é vista com um agente eliminador, ou é vista como a "força primária de selecção (...) mantendo o status quo", tal como alegado por Eugene V. Koonin no seu livro "The Logic of Chance, the Nature and Origin of Biological Evolution" (2011). O geneticista italiano Giuseppe Sermonti alega: A selecção natural pode muito provavelmente ser invocada como um mecanismo responsável pela sobrevivência das espécies. Mas a alegação de que a selecção natural é criadora de vida, da essência, dos tipos e das ordens da vida, só pode deixar quem ouve chocado e sem reacção. Categoria:Teoria da evolução Categoria:Evolucionistas